


Bajo tu ropa

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fights, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Esta historia de Kazuko puede ser buena por el Shokura, Kame. ¿No te parece que estás exagerando?” preguntó, en una voz vacilante que hizo sonreír al mayor.“Puedo ser exagerada, Yuu-kun¸ pero esto no cambia que te estás poniendo duro.”





	Bajo tu ropa

**Bajo tu ropa**

Cuanto entró en el salón, Kazuya se aseguró de llevar su mejor sonrisa.

Yuta estaba sentado en el sofá, con aire aburrido, y cambiaba canal a la televisión tan rápidamente que el mayor dudaba que tuviera de verdad éxito de establecer si un programa lo interesara o no.

Se fue a lado, de manera de poderlo mirar en la cara sin llamar la atención sobre de sí.

Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, Tamamori. Los labios en adelante, la frente arrugada en una expresión que, Kamenashi lo sabía, era puramente de rabia con respecto a él.

Suspiró, bajo.

Esa vez, no podía negar de haberse equivocado.

Yuta le había echado en la cara, uno tras uno, todos esos lados de su carácter y su actitud que lo molestaban, que no le gustaban. Que lo ponían celoso.

Y Kazuya se había quedado escuchándolo mientras le hablaba de cómo otros hombres lo miraban, de cuanto a él efectivamente gustara ser mirado, de cómo Yuta tuviera la impresión que, después de todo, había atenciones que Kame iba buscando.

Se había quedado en silencio, lo había dejado descargar.

Y luego había negado, de la primera a la última palabra, todo lo que le había dicho.

Había ocurrido unas horas atrás, y Tamamori entonces había dejado de hablarle.

Kazuya nunca había sido alguien de bajar la cabeza y dar la razón, pero en cuanto se había calmada la molestia inicial por sus acusaciones, había sido obligado a hacer un examen de consciencia.

Y el resultado no le había gustado para nada, porque se había encontrado teniendo que admitir con sí mismo que el menor, al final, tenía razón.

Era una actitud que siempre había tenido, para bien o para mal. Y era verdad, tener las atenciones ajenas le gustaba más que tendría. Habría sido inútil explicar a Yuta que estaba perfectamente consciente del límite dentro que caminar, porque estaba seguro que no tenía diferencia por él.

Por lo demás, si la situación hubiera sido al revés, ni siquiera Kame habría aceptado tan tranquilamente miradas no suyas hacia su novio.

Por eso, tenía todas intenciones de remediar.

No quería pedir disculpa ni jurar que ya no iba a pasar, porque los límites de su orgullo no se habían flexibilizado tanto.

Había usado un poco de fantasía, porque esa no le faltaba, y estaba seguro que en esas condiciones, también el pero malhumor posible se habría rendido.

Y conocía Yuta bastante bien de saber que no iba a osar seguir a ignorarlo mucho tiempo.

Tomó un paso adelante, cuidado de hacer bastante ruido para que el menor se girara hacia él.

Y cuando lo hizo, frente a la mirada asombrada que le echó tuvo gana de reír, pero hizo un esfuerzo para quedarse serio.

“Kazu, que demonio...” murmuró, poniéndose en pie y acercándose, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Kamenashi cogió el borde del simple vestido blanco que llevaba y giró en círculo, de la manera más femenina que podía.

“¡Yuu-kun!” le dijo, en tono quejoso y voz más alta de un par de octavas. “Vino a pedirte disculpa.” añadió, metiéndose las manos a las caderas y dejando que su cuerpo adhiriera a lo del menor, que seguía mirándolo con aire confuso.

“Kazuya... no es divertido.” susurró, como si no tuviera bastante voz, sin tener éxito de evitar de mover las caderas contra de él.

“Kazuko, por favor.” precisó Kame, moviendo los dedos hacia el cierre de sus pantalones, bajándolos y colando una mano en los calzoncillos, acariciando su polla con aire lascivo.

“Esta historia de Kazuko puede ser buena por el Shokura, Kame. ¿No te parece que estás exagerando?” preguntó, en una voz vacilante que hizo sonreír al mayor.

“Puedo ser exagerad_a_, _Yuu-kun_¸ pero esto no cambia que te estás poniendo duro.” lo provocó, cogiendo más fuerte su erección y empezando a mover la mano de manera constante, rozando con los dedos la punta húmeda ya.

“Kazu...” murmuró otra vez el menor, como si fuera un aviso.

Kame sonrió, con aire de victoria, empujándolo contra el sofá para que volviera a sentarse, y luego se arrodilló entre sus piernas, quitándole rápido los pantalones y calzoncillos.

Siguió masturbándolo despacio, sin perder el contacto visivo con él, que entretanto trataba de empujar las caderas hacia su mano, en busca de algo más.

“Kazu...ko.” masculló luego, cediendo a la farsa de su novio.

Kamenashi se mordió un labio, riendo bajo.

“Viejo perverso.” murmuró, bajándose mayormente, respirando tan hondo que el menor pudo sentir su aliento rozarle la polla.

“Tengo cuatro años menos que ti.” fue la única objeción en que pudo pensar.

“Joven perverso.” rectificó Kazuya, ante de tomarlo en boca, metiéndose pronto a mover la lengua con actitud experta, tanto que Tamamori no tuvo fuerza de contestar.

El mayor dejó que le llevara una mano entre el pelo y marcara el ritmo, haciendo que fuera él a moverle la cabeza como deseaba.

Eran sus disculpas, ¿no?

Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, de todas formas, se forzó a levantarse, sonriendo por el gemido de decepción de Yuta.

“No pienses que saldrá con la tuya, Yuu-kun.” dijo, agradable, moviéndose hacia el centro del salón hasta la mesa, apoyando las manos en esa y agachándose, en una clara invitación para el menor.

Tamamori no se lo hizo decir dos veces; se puso en pie, alcanzándolo y asomándose encima a él, besándole la nuca mientras al mismo tiempo bajaba el cierre del vestido.

“No...” lo paró Kame, cogiéndole una muñeca. “Déjalo.”

Yuta hizo una mueca, pero no se quejó.

Dejó que los dedos deslizaran hasta la abertura de Kazuya, metiéndose a prepararlo rápidamente.

“Todo esto tiene algo de grotesco, lo sabes, ¿verdad?” le murmuró en una oreja, saliendo los dedos de él y substituyéndolos con su erección, penetrándolo con un movimiento determinado, casi brutal.

Kame se mordió un labio, gimiendo, y le tomaron unos segundos antes de acumular el aliento necesario para contestar.

“Pero te excita, ¿no, Yuta?” le dijo, todos rastros de feminidad desaparecidos de su voz, mientras empujaba las caderas contra el cuerpo del menor, dejándose ir a gemidos profundos.

Tamamori se encogió de hombros, sin negar, luego le cogió las caderas, empujando con más fuerza dentro de él, antes de pasar una mano a su erección y empezar a masturbarlo, al mismo ritmo de los empujones dentro su cuerpo.

Se corrieron ambos después de unos minutos, con un grito sofocado el menor y gimiendo el nombre de Yuta Kame, antes de dejarse ir contra la mesa, respirando pesantemente.

Se quedaron en silencio un poco de tiempo, antes que Kamenashi se echara a reír.

“Pues... ¿soy perdonado?” le preguntó, casi distraídamente, todavía no propenso a pedirle disculpa, seguro que lo que acababa de pasar fuera suficiente.

Tamamori se giró hacia él, levantando unan ceja.

“No veo cómo haberte vestido de mujer te disculpes, Kazu.” contestó, pero no parecía realmente enfadado.

Se puso en pie, ayudando a Kamenashi también a levantarse, antes de volver a sentarse en el sofá.

“Vale, puede ser que haya exagerado a enfadarme contigo. Sé qué que lo haces por carácter y que no tengo razones de ser celoso. Pero...” hesitó, haciendo una mueca, y el mayor le posó una mano en la pierna.

“Entiendo. Después de todo, soy muy hermoso, ¿no? ¿Quién no sería celoso?” contestó, irónico, mordiéndose el labio inferior en la tentativa de no reír.

Yuta le apoyó la cara contra el cuello, suspirando dramáticamente.

“No bromes. Lo eres. Y tu belleza...” frunció el entrecejo, como si no fuera feliz de lo que tenía que decir. “Querría decir que sólo es una actitud, Kazuya, pero tu belleza no es sólo una máscara, ¿no? Es lo que eres, es como te comportas que me enoja. Porque veo como otros te miran y veo lo que piensan. Y eso me vuelve loco, lo sabes.” concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kamenashi lo pensó unos segundos, y luego sonrió.

“Pero al final, yuta, hay que decir que aunque puedan mirarme, es para ti que me visto de mujer y me hago follar en la mesa del salón. ¿No te parece un buen incentivo para dejar de ser celoso?” se burló de él, aclarando el tono de la conversación.

Vio las orejas de su novio hacerse rojas, clara señal de su vergüenza, antes de alejarse de él de manera brusca.

“Ve a ponerte tu ropa, Kame.” le dijo, en tono seco, cruzando los brazos al pecho sin mirarlo en los ojos.

“¿Cómo? ¿A Yuu-kun no le gusta la ropa de Kazuko?” fue pronto a contestar el mayor, retomando su recita.

“No. A Yuu-kun no le gusta.” masculló Tamamori, mientras el rubor se expandía a toda su cara.

Kame se puso en pie, echándose a reír y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación, con paso controlado.

“Vi que a Yuu-kun no le gusta la ropa de Kazuko. ¡Trató pronto de arrancármela!” exclamó, antes de acelerar el paso y esconderse detrás de la puerta de la habitación, para evitar el lanzo de objetos por parte del menor.

Se cambió, con calma, luego suspiró.

Adoraba a Tamamori. Adoraba su maldita simplicidad.

Y, de hecho, Kazuko amaba a su Yuu-kun.


End file.
